Promise
by tokiohotel165469
Summary: Tom Kaulitz meets a girl after a show he invites her in to his hotel room. They meet again 2 years later Tom tries to get the girl back. Does it work? or will his screw ups ruin eveything? Read & Rate :  Feedbacks also good!
1. Chapter 1

"Look, there's fans standing outside of the hotel..." Georg said as the tour bus pulled up to the hotel. "What should we do?" Gustav questioned. "We're gonna be the good musicians that we are and sign some autographs!" Bill said happily. "But Bill, it's getting late and me and the guys are pretty beat from the show..." Tom whined. "Tom it won't be long. These fans were waiting for us it's the least we can do." Bill snapped. "Okay let's go!" Tom shouted. A half our went by and the boys were signing autographs non-stop since they started, but the boys were getting tired so the wrapped the signing session up. "Thank you guys for coming out and supporting us! We love you guys!" Bill shouted as the fan girls went crazy. The boys all headed to the bus to get what they needed but tom went straight to his room.

Tom was walking down the hotel hallway to his room. And all of a sudden someone caught his eye. It was a girl - she had long brown hair and she was shorter than Tom was. She was walking the opposite way Tom was. When the two passed each other the girl looked up and gave Tom a cheeky smile and Tom glanced at her and smiled. The two continued to their rooms, but before Tom entered his room he watched the girl go to hers first then entered his. "She was really cute..." he thought to himself. Once Tom was settled into his room he began to run the bath water. While waiting for the jet tub to fill he turned the Tv on. Moments later Tom got a knock on his door, thinking it was Bill just going to say goodnight - but he was wrong. He opened the door to find the long brown haired girl was standing in front of him. She began to giggle. "What's wrong?" Tom asked. "I want to be with you.." the girl admitted. "Come in" Tom smirked. The two sat on the bed. "Shoot. I'll be right back." Tom went to turn the bath water off and returned to the bedroom. "For someone who wants to be with me your very quiet." Tom's guest scooted closer to him and smiled. Then she leaned in, and that's where things began to heat up.

"Are you hungry? I can get whatever you want from any menu." Tom smiled. "Hm, what about pasta?" she asked. Tom dialed the room service number. "Uh hello this is Tom Kaulitz. Yes - uh huh- Well what I want is from the day menu...Yes I know your only serving from the night menu right- you can't get me pasta for two?" This went on for about 10 minutes, the girl would laugh from time to time. "Alright thank you!" Tom hung up the phone. "It should be up here soon." Tom smiled. About 15 minutes went by before the food arrived. The two really enjoyed themselves, they talked, and laughed the two had a really good connection. "It's getting really late.. I better get going, you probably have important things to do tomorrow.." the girl shuffled her things together and went for the door when Tom stopped the girl, handed her a pen and paper. "Here, I want your number." Tom said with a smile. "Okay, but you won't call anyways." she smiled. "You never know." he smirked. "Here you go, thanks for everything." The girl handed Tom the paper and left to go to her room.

"So did you ever call her?" a tall, skinny man asked. "Nope." Tom replied. "Did your views on 'One night stands' change? Or do you now believe in finding true love?" the interviewer asked. Tom was hesitant to answer at first. "Well they just don't fulfill me like they used to, I thought I could go on and do that and still get the feeling someone who is in love would have. Ya know?" Tom stated. "Now Tom kinda understands why I have never done 'ONS' I believe waiting for my true love." Bill stated. "There are some beautiful nights but other nights I just feel even more lonely." Tom sighed. "Well I believe there is someone is out there for you Tom you just need to be patient." Bill said as Tom nodded. "Well that's all we have for today folks! Tune in tomorrow-" The interviewer said.

The boys left the set of the talk show. "You okay Tom? You seem down..." Bill asked. "Oh yeah I'm fine. Just fine." he replied.


	2. Chapter 2

I always hated the sound of my alarm clock. "C'mon Wylie get up! It's the first day of your last year! You can do it!" I thought as I was dreading the first day of school with one eye open. I walked into my bathroom, splashed some cold water onto my face and continued getting ready. Before I started to put my make up on, I turned on the radio and started with my concealing any blemishes I had. "That was Far East Movement with "Rocketeer" next up it "Hurricanes and Suns" by the one and only Tokio Hotel!" The man on the radio inquired. "Tokio Hotel?" I immediately turned off the radio, went down stairs and grabbed my car keys.

Before I was on my way to school, I had to pick up my best friend- Waverly. She didn't live to far so we carpooled together. "Hey!" I greeted. "Hey! Did you listen to Glam fm this morning?" she asked. "Sadly." I sighed. "Sorry, but it's a really good song…" she said with a smile. "You know I don't like them anymore." I said with attitude, hoping she would just drop the subject - but she didn't. "No. You just don't like Tom. You never did say why you hated him, but you shouldn't hate the whole band!" Waverly did make a very good point. She was good at that. When it came to Tokio Hotel she got very serious. I used to be the same way, but I'm not who I was two years ago or so people tell me. People say I lost the cute shyness I had. I used have really long hair, now it's just at shoulder length. But I don't think I changed that much.

Before I could say anything else Waverly began…"I just don't understand. Two years ago you were so obsessed with them. It just doesn't make sense. We used to have so much fun. It's like you lost yourself." she commented. Maybe everyone was right. I did change. Me and Waverly's relationship isn't what it was two years ago. I was happier back then. But it has nothing to do with Tokio Hotel. I know it. "There's no reason, I just don't like them anymore." I hurried to change the subject. "So how are you and Austin?" I asked. "Eh.. We're doing okay. But he's no Bill!" She winked as I rolled my eyes. "Well here we are."

:I just wanna know how she's doing ya know?" Tom sighed. "Tom it's been two years. You never said anything about her until today." Bill stated. "Because I never had to." Tom continued to look out the window of the tour bus. "Well if you had the chance to see her how do you think it would go?" "Well I feel like either she will be happy to see me, or want to have nothing to do to me. I don't even know." Bill hated seeing his brother like this, but he was also surprised was acting this way about a girl he had a one night stand with two years ago.."Were almost to the next city guys." Gustav informed the guys.

School was over for me and Waverly, we only had half days cause we had enough credits. Waverly and I were off to my house. She was blasting the radio really loud. " Your gonna blow my speakers up Wave!" I yelled. "What?" she shouted back. I turned the dial down. "Take it easy on my poor car! It's not an escalade!" I laughed. "Hah, Sorry." Waverly apologized. "Hello we are Tokio Hotel, and the Humanoid City Tour is coming to a city near you! We hope to see all of our Alienoids next weekend at the House of Blues." Waverly shot a glare at me. "No." I could already tell what she was thinking. "Oh C'mon! It could be fun!" "Please!" "NO." "I don't think it would be horrible!" "I do." "pretttty please! I beg of you! I'll buy your ticket and everything! At least go for your best friend!" She begged. This went on for about 20 minutes, and we already reached my house. "Fine, But your paying for everything, and I'm only going cause I'm a good friend." I made that clear. "Works for me! THANK YOU!" she ran up to hug me.

"I don't know why but I feel like this is gonna be an interesting show this weekend…" Georg said. "What makes you say that?" Gustav asked. "We never played here before." Georg smiled. "Its gonna be a great show guys! I can feel it!" Bill concluded.


	3. Chapter 3

"_**It's just strange that he's suddenly so interested in a girl he hasn't seen for two year, ya know?" Bill said confused. "Well maybe the interview brought back some memories or feelings? I don't know… Tom's never like this, so I'm kinda speechless." Georg said puzzled. The two guys were resting on the tour bus while Tom and Gustav got snacks at the rest stop. "I don't know how I can help him, I want to just don't know how…" Bill sighed and rested his head on his hands. **_

"_**Two days!" Waverly squealed as he hopped around. "Yup…" I said with zero emotion. "I think you should tell me what you have against Tom." I began to twist my hair around my finger, then the flashback arrived. Thinking about the one time of me and Tom. "Hello? Wylie? Are you there…speak to me!" I guess I was in a deep trance. "What if he notices me?" I said under my breath. "Who notice you Tom?" she questioned. " Huh oh, no hah, Sorry I'm just really tired. I don't know what I'm saying!" I lied, but I was hoping she wouldn't notice. I was just so caught up about seeing Tom in just 2 days. I hadn't really prepared myself mentally for this. "If you say so Way. Hey I gotta go I'll see you tomorrow morning." Now I knew she didn't really have to go, it was easy to tell if she was lying or not but I let her go anyways. I walked to my bed and belly flopped onto it. What could the possible out comes of this concert be. Well A: He notices me. B: He doesn't notice me. Or C: Or somehow bump into each other. I don't even know I guess we'll have to see how everything goes… **_

"_**In your shadow I can - TOM!" Bill shot a glance at his big brother. "This is the 5th**__** time you screwed up! And you never do!" Bill continued. "Sorry guys I guess I'm just not in the zone right now." He tried to cover his nerves up with a lousy excuse. Tom sighed took off his guitar and put it on the stand and started to walk off stage. "I'm taking a break." He continued walking into a hallway which led to his dressing room. But before he could reach his room he ran into his manager. "Hey Jost, can I ask you a favor?" "Sure what's up?" he answered. "Can you see if you can find out if a girl name- " Tom really wanted to see the hotel girl he once was with. "Uh I can see what I can do, but I'm not making any promises.." "Alright thanks!" Tom smiled and continued to his room and plopped himself on the couch. **_

_**Two hours passed before Tom got an answer about where his old hotel guest was. Tom's phone began to ring. "Hey Tom, how are you?" "Good, now did you find out if she lives here?" Tom got straight to the point. "Well I hate to disappoint you but…" his manager began. "You couldn't find her?" "No sorry." "It's okay. Thanks" Tom sighed and hung up his phone. **_

"_**Turn right at the next exit" Waverly pointed. "Okay." I tried to act more excited than scared. "I can't believe were going to see Tokio Hotel! AH!" Waverly was so close to heaven. I remember when I used to get all giddy when It came to the boys. "Good thing were getting there a few hours early huh?" I smiled to Wave. "Hopefully we'll be up front or close to them!" she said. "Yeah." I was nervous, thinking if we really did make it up front - maybe Tom would see me. Once we got there we ourselves comfortable in front of the doors and we waited. **_

_**The boys were all in their separate dressing rooms. They wouldn't meet up until it was show time. It was almost time to let the fans in the club.**_

"_**It's almost time so as soon as the let the doors open let's run to the front." I said to Waverly - her face lit up. "See now your thinking!" she smiled.**_

_**Tom got a knock on his dressing room door, Jost yelled through it. "Two minutes! So get ready!" "Alright!" Tom yelled back, Jost left to tell the others. Tom looked ad himself hin the mirror. "Weather she's here or not play well!" he said to himself. He put on his signature bandana and go his guitar stuff ready. Leaving one minute till show time. He caught up with the other guys.**_

"_**LET'S GO!" I grabbed Waverly and ran to the front. There and pandemonium everywhere girls were so anxious but so we're we. "Oh my gosh we did it! We made it to the front!" Waverly shouted. The lights began to fade on. And the curtain rose slowly making it very suspenseful. The next few moments could determine what could happen to me and Tom for the future. A robotic voice spoke over everyone. " Welcome. To. THE. HUMANOID CITY!" Screams filled the room. Fans were going nuts while I stayed frozen scared out of my mind. **_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"You guys ready?" Jost asked the guys, they nodded, and ran on stage. Background lights began to fade on slowly. The boys began playing "Noise" Tom, Georg, and Gustav started to play their instruments. The room instantly filled with screams of excitement.

Right before my eye was the man I once had a connection with. He was really into the song so I figured he wouldn't notice me yet or maybe he won't at all. The music stopped in the middle the rooms grew silent. The few seconds of silence felt like eternity. "….Woah woah! NOISE…" Tom, Georg and Bill sang into their mics. Then next song came on, I didn't know this song so I asked Waverly. "What song is this?" I really liked how it sounded, it was different from the stuff on the Scream Album. More electronic. "Human Connect to Human." she answered. Interesting title it made me instantly think of Tom. "Isn't this great!" she shouted. "Yeah!" I decided I should just make the best out of this - so I chose to have fun. Waverly, and I jumped all around. I really missed how much fun this was.

"As you can see we like to slow everything down on stage and catch our breath, and I think it's the right time to say thank you for everything you so for us. It's such a cool tour-" Bill went on. Then finally Tom strummed his guitar. The song that was now playing was Phantomrider but, before the actual song began Tom, and the guys thanked the crowd for coming out. Tom looked out to see a familiar face - he froze while the G's began to play again.

"Oh my gosh…I think Tom's looking straight at me…" I thought. "Wylie! Tom's looking straight at you!" she pointed out. I grew that cheeky smile that hasn't been seen in a long time.

"She's smiling at me. She knows That that look was directed to her. She remembers." Tom smiled to himself. Bill shot a "Uh hello - we're about to play a song and your not paying attention." Kind of those looks. Tom quickly joined in playing Phantomrider. He often looked at Wylie while he played. When it was intermission the boys went back stage to take a quick break and Bill changed his outfit. Tom made his way over to a guard and requested to get the girl in the crowd to come back stage after the concert. Then it was time to get back on stage.

The show was over and what looked to be a guard signaled me to make my way over. So I did. "Something wrong sir?" I asked nicely. "There has been a request that Mr. Kaulitz was to see you." his said with his rough English skills. My heart suddenly dropped into my stomach. "Wylie what am I gonna do?" she asked bummed because she couldn't go backstage. "Uh here-" I handed her some money."Go around the corner and get us a room at the hotel. I'm not sure how long this will take, and it would be to late to drive all the way back tonight. I'll text you in a bit." "Alright." she went on with my request." This way mam." The guard said as he took me to what was probably Tom's dressing room. "Tom should be in soon he's getting cleaned up." "Alright, thanks." I said nervously. So now it was just me in Tom's dressing room. I went over to the couch and sat on the edge. I sat there shaking I was scared out of my mind.

"Hey Tom your girls in your room" The guard informed him. "Thanks Ken." He was just as nervous as Wylie was. Before he went in he cleaned himself up in the bathroom. Trying to wipe the never ending sweat of his face. He was more nervous than he is before a show. When he thought he was good enough - he went to his dressing room. He put his hand on the knob and thought "Alright, here goes nothing…" He slowly began to turn the knob.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I saw the door knob turn slowly and my heart stopped. A tall man with cornrows entered the room. He was gorgeous, even more than I remember.

I walked into my dressing room to find the shy girl sitting on the couch. She no longer had that long hair I played with, but she was even more beautiful. She matured so much.

He sat in the chair in front of the couch. "It's been a long time." he spoke quietly and calm. Maybe he was just as nervous as I was. "Two years is a long time." I commented. "You look good." he complimented trying to lighten the mood. "You look good too." A few moments of awkward silence went by. Then Tom got up and sat next to Wylie then there was more silence. "For someone who wants to be with me your pretty quiet." I mocked from what he said two years ago. "I've changed a lot Wylie. I'm not the player you used to know. I have matured." he stated as he looked at his folded hands. " I have changed too. I no longer wait for phone calls." I wanted to make him feel guilty for all the pain he has put me through.

He grabbed my hand and I looked at him confused. "I'm so sorry." I could tell he actually was. His eyes said it all. But I wasn't just gonna let it go just yet. I just continued to stare at him showing him all the hurt he caused with out even saying a word. "What made you call me back here?" I straight up asked. "After the interview on ADC Talk show - I remembered how great that night was. Not just because of the hook up but when I actually got to know you. I didn't deserve to be with you that night. I just - I'm truly sorry. And over dinner you told me so much - I'm not even making sense anymore." I could tell he was lost for words. This was the sensitive side of Tom. "Let me make this up to you." at this poin the was really trying. "What do you have in mind?" I asked. "I know it's not much but let me take you out to eat."

"Well -" I started. "Please!" he begged. "Well, my friend is staying at a hotel not far from here, and I don't wanna leave her alone for to much longer." "That's fine, let me change." he went over to the rack of clothes trying to decide what to wear. Once he had his outfit picked he took off his shirt. He must have been working out, his abs were amazing, I couldn't help but stare. "Hey no peeking!" He joked. His face had that naughty smile I loved. "It's nothing I haven't seen before, but okay" I smiled and closed my eyes until he finished getting dressed. "Open." he stood right in frint of me with a rose. I don't know where he got it, there were none in the room. "It's beautiful!" "Just like your smile." he lifted up my chin. I couldn't help but to smile. "There it is!" Tom smiled and grabbed my hand and we snuck to his car. I know what your thinking, 'You guys made up quickly.' I know we did, but no matter how much I complained or said I hated Tom to Waverly - I didn't. At this point I didn't care about the past. I only cared about right now - the present. And what a gift it was to be able to make up and be with Tom.

"That was delicious!" I said as I wiped my mouth with the napkin. The waitress brought out a bowl with a scoop of vanilla ice cream with chocolate syrup and two spoons. "I thought we could use a little sweetness. I hope you don't mind sharing." he said with a sweet, innocent smile. "I don't mind." I smiled.

The two were feeding each other spoonfuls of the Ice cream to each other. The two got along just how they did two years ago, but even better.

Was it to early to say they have fallen for each other?

Or perhaps they already did two years ago but had to put the feelings aside.

Did he know if she was the one or not?

Maybe God put Wylie in Tom's life to show he can be with happy with one person.

All of these thoughts ran through Tom's head. "It's to early to be thinking of this. I gotta give it some time. " He thought. It was getting late so he dropped Wylie off at the hotel she was staying at, but before she got out of the car he asked "Can I have your number to put in my phone?" "Yep." she gave Tom the number. "Will you call me?" she asked with hope. "I will - I promise." he said.

"Promise!"

"Promise." he said calmly. Wylie started to get out of the car, but Tom pulled her into a kiss. She gave the famous cheeky smile. And one last time she said "Promise?"

Promise.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"You came in late last night." Waverly said brushing her hair. I was just waking up. I struggled to get out of bed. "I know I'm sorry. Something came up." "Were you with Tom?" I wasn't sure if I wanted her to know about our past. I didn't want to tell her anything. "You know you can trust me with anything, right Wylie?" "Yeah, I know. But it's kind of a big deal." I just didn't want to tell her, but if me and Tom took it to the next level she would have found out. " I was with Tom that night I went to the concert two years ago." Waverly had a concerned look on her face. "…Did you let him use you last night…" she asked quietly, afraid to hear the answer. She didn't like that Tom was such a pig. "No. We actually had a really good time." A few moments of silence went by. "He hurt you…two years ago didn't he?" "Yeah, but we moved on from the past." "You Can't just change a guy like that Way." I didn't wanna talk about it any longer - I made it clear to Wave.

My phone buzzed on the nightstand next to me. I got a text from Tom. "Good Morning, hope you slept well, when you get this call me." I smiled to myself even though it wasn't the phone call I wanted he kept his promise. It was almost 12 pm so we had to pack up and get on the road home.

"Did your night go well with that girl?" Georg asked as all the boys were sitting at a table eating brunch. "It was great." he smirked and put his hands behind his head and lead in his chair. "Did you use the poor girl again? Georg was interested in how the night went. "Nope. I apologized and took her out to dinner. Then dropped her off at the hotel she was staying at. Then came here." "See! I knew you had it in you!" Bill punched Tom's shoulder. "Huh?" Bill just smiled at Tom and left.

Wylie decided to give Tom a call once she was home away from Waverly. "Hello? Anyone home?" she shouted once she walked into her home. She lived in a nice house. Her mom was a nurse, and her father was an engineer. So they lived well their whole life. Wylie walked into the kitchen to find a lime green post it note on the counter. It read: "Hi honey! Hope you had fun at the concert! Me and your father will be gone for the night. We'll be back tomorrow. Love you! P.S. NO PARTIES." Wylie laughed and shook her head. Wylie was a good girl - for the most part. She headed up to her bedroom. It was a lilac color with zebra print found in various places in the room. She plopped herself on the bed and decided to finally call Tom. She knew exactly what she was gonna do with this alone time.

Toms phone buzzed - it was Wylie. "Hallo beautiful." He answered. "Hey. Tom are you doing anything tonight?" she asked in her shy voice. "Hmm. I don't think. It's the last night we'll be in town. Let's go out again before I have to go." he insisted. "Sure, let's go to the mall! I can show you all the good shoe stores." she smiled into the phone. "Okay!" Tom's voice perked up. "After that why don't you come back to my house." Tom grew a naughty smile. "Sure."

Tom pulled up to Wylie's house in a Black Escalade. She had already given him the directions before they hung up. He got out of the car and walked up to her door and knocked. The only good thing being in such a suburb area is the paparazzi couldn't sneak up on Tom. Wylie fixed herself up - but she looked perfect. She rushed down the steps. She had on a floral dress that came a little above her knees. And she accessorized with a small belt around her stomach, a cardigan and boots. Tom was speechless when she opened the door. She looked adorable. "So cute." he spoke under his breath. "And your dress is short." He grew a smile. "Pig." Wylie stuck her tongue out. Wylie closed her front door. Tom reached out and grabbed her hand leading her to the giant car.

Wylie showed Tom all of the shoe stores - it was like watching a kid go nuts in a toy store. He bought about 4 pairs of shoes and shirts to match. Wylie didn't buy anything and wanted to save the little money she had left over from the concert. While walking through the mall a new little store caught Wylie's attention. An Asian Cosmo store. They sold all things Kawaii. The two went into the store. Wylie was instantly attracted to a cute gold charm bracelet, one of the kind you can just add charms too. Tom knew she wanted it. "You like it?" "Huh, yeah." she spoke quietly. "Let me buy it for you." he insisted. "No! I don't want you too." "Fine, fine, fine. Let me buy you something small then! Go outside of the store and wait." he demanded and she listened. A few moments later Tom walks out with a little box. Wylie smiled and opened it. It was a glammed out bobby pin. The gems were light purple - it was gorgeous. "Awe its so cute! Thank you Tom." she blushed as she smiled and hugged him. But before letting go the two looked at each other "I think purple would look good on you." She thanked him and suggested they should go back to her house.

We were on our way back to my house. I loved the hair accessory I received. I looked in the mirror the whole ride home loving it. "You really like it huh?" Tom said while being focused on the road. "Yes!" "Good." We finally reached my house. I unlocked the door and we went inside. "Nice place!" He said as he looked around. "Cmon." I pulled him upstairs and showed him to my bedroom. "Here I'll be right back."

Wylie went somewhere in her house. I decided I'd look around. She had a lot of pictures around her room - she must be pretty popular. I sat on the edge of the bed waiting for her to come back. She came in with a small night gown on - it showed off her beautiful features. "You look…" I started. "I know." she answered and sat next to me. I was so tempted. She looked amazing. She laid on her back resting her head on my thighs and looked up at me and smiled.

I loved these small moments. It made me like her even more.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I brushed my hands up and down her thighs causing goosebumps. I scooped her up and placed her in the middle of the bed, and got on top - hovering over on my legs and arms. "I'll be gentle."

He started to kiss my neck.

It was the first time I experienced such gentle pain.

We both must have fallen asleep after messing around I tried to wake Tom since it was really late and he had to leave the next day. "Tom…Tom.." I shook him lightly. "Chantelle…"

And really experienced pain that cut my heart.

"Chantelle? Who's Chantelle?" I grew angry fast. "Huh? We must have fallen asleep." he smiled as he was waking up. "Get out." I got up opened my door and pointed outside of it. "NOW." My voice rose. "Wylie what's wrong?" "WHO IS CHANTELLE?" I raised my voice to its full potential. "How do you know about Chantelle?" "You just called me her name." Tears began to build up. Just when I thought things were gonna be great with Tom I suddenly wanted nothing to do with him again. "Wylie I'm so sorry! She's a girl from the past. She means nothing to me. I can promise you that." he walked over to me and tried to comfort me but I should have known this was going to happen. He still is the player he always has been.

I really messed up, I began to ruin the only good thing that happened to me. I don't even know how to fix this. "Wylie. Say something." "I don't know what to say. I'm hurt." "You know I didn't mean to hurt you, it just slipped." I tried to get her to believe the truth. " How can I make it up to you?" "Promise me you'll never call me that again. And promise me if were going to continue to go on like this make me the only girl you want to be with." she began to cry. She was really sensitive, but I can't really blame her. I already put her through enough. She deserved better than this.

"Can I trust you?" I asked Tom. "Of course." the two hugged. "Promise me Tom." we made a lot of promises. And I know he wouldn't break them.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

We resolved our little melt down. It was about 1 am - "Don't you need to geet back with the guys, you leave in 4 hours…" I said as we cuddled in my bed. " I want to spend the las hours I have here with you. " he embraced me. Was it early to say I was addicted to this - Tom's love?

(Toms POV)

It was time for me to go but, I didn't want to wake Wylie as I left. So I tried to sneak out of her bed as best as I could. She looked so peaceful. I looked around her room for a piece of paper and pen so I could leave her a note to wake up to. I headed downstairs and placed the note on the counter: "Good Morning Wylie. I didn't want to wake you when I left. I'll call you later on today. - Tom"

(Wylie POV)

Wylie woke up to rolling over to find Tom was gone. She headed downstairs and found Tom's note. She read it and smiled. Then grew a little sad realizing she was now alone.

Her parents weren't even back yet…

(Tom POV)

"So where we off to now?" Tom asked the guys as they headed on the tour bus. "Cleveland? I think…" Bill wasn't sure himself. "I guess I'm going to call Wylie, she should be up by now." He thought to himself. He dialed her number. "Hello?" Wylie answered. "Hey, how are you? Sorry I left without saying goodbye. I just didn't want to wake you." Tom laid in his bunk and relaxed, as he talked to Wylie. "I'm all alone" He could hear sadness in her voice. "Your parents aren't home yet?" "Nope." "Sorry." "It's okay, they should be home tonight." she sighed. "My mom and dad didn't even say why they left. It's just weird." The two continued talking on the phone until the guys go to their next stop. "Hey I wanna keep talking but I gotta go." "Alright." Wylie sighed and hung up.

It was 9 o'clock pm, and no sign of the parents - not even a call. I tried calling them - no answer. Maybe they would show up in the middle of the night or tomorrow morning..

"So what are we gonna tell her… she's gonna suspect something." "Its gonna be interesting… but she deserves to know." Wylie's momsaid as their car pulled into the driveway.

The next morning I peeked intp my parents room finding them sound asleep. I decided to cook them breakfast. My mom and I always cooked together. It's how we bonded. She has taught me so many recipes over the years - so I considered myself to be a good cook.

I made Belgium waffles with bacon and eggs. And home made cinnamon rolls. The two came down attracted to the delicious smell. "Ah, it smell's so good!" my dad exclaimed. "She's almost as good as me!" she said as she hugged me.

"Hey… I miss you." I guess at this point you could say that me and Tom were together. It's been two months since he reconnected. "I miss you too babe." "I can't wait to see you!" This Christmas was gonna be different, I wasn't spending Christmas with my family - but with Tom's. I was excited yet nervous to be flying to Germany. Big stuff. But most of all I get to see Tom. He's been busy recording, doing interviews, traveling, and doing photo shoots. In a few days I would be off to see my man!

Being away from Wylie has been rough… yeah she fulfils my needs but I needed something - someone to hold me over till then.

What she doesn't know won't hurt her right?

As long as she doesn't find out.

Things will be okay.

Right?

Toms old ways started to creep back but he made sure Wylie wouldn't find out about his slip up.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

_**I was on my way to the airport for the 16 hour flight I had ahead of me. Words couldn't describe how I felt. I was really excited to see Tom again, but I was also scared cause I never been so far away from home. "Alright sweetie, remember to call and- " my mom went into full protection mode as she shipped me off to my boyfriend's homeland. " - please be careful If you need to come home you know you can honey." "I know mom, I'll be okay." I said cause I git the point 20 minutes ago. I got checked in, went through security and all of that. I went to the waiting section to wait for my plane to arrive. I decided to text Tom - " I should be getting on the plane soon! I can't wait to see you!"**_

_**My phone buzzed - A text from Wylie. "So when are you gonna tell her you slipped up?" Bill asked his brother as the two were sitting in a giant living room. "I'm not…" Tom said with his head down. "So your just gonna let her kiss your lips that kissed another girls thighs? You disgust me. For once you have a girl worth keeping. And your just gonna ruin it. Real nice." Bill yelled as he got up from the couch. Before leaving the room he spoke - "She's a good girl. She doesn't deserve this." and he left. **_

_**16 hours of boredom on a plane and I finally reached Germany! Tom's Escalade pulled up to the pick up area and he got out of the car and helped me with my luggage. After that I gave him a big bear hug, I could tell he missed me. "I've missed you so much." he spoke quietly and smiled. "Let's get going you gotta be tired." he said as we got into the car. "Well I had a lot of time to sleep on the plane." I smiled noticing Tom was acting weird. "You okay Tomi?" Tom looked into my eyes and slapped a smile on. " Yeah." " Aren't you happy to see me?' "Of course…" "Then act like it." "Don't worry I will when we get to the house." he said as he turned the wheel.**_

_**We finally reached the house, it was gorgeous! I walked in after Bill opened the door and then dropped my bags to go hug him. "Wylie!" "Bill! How are you!" "Good" Tom brought in my suitcase and closed the door. "Your more excited to see me than Tom was!" I shot a look at Tom. "I'm sure he was just as excited. He's probably just tired." Bill than shot a look to Tom. "Well I'll catch you guys later!" he said putting on his jacket. "Where you off to?" Tom asked. "Don't worry about it." Then Bill left. "Come with me." Tom grabbed my hand and pulled me upstairs. Tom was so strange.**_

_**We were now in front of a door. But before we went into the room Tom covered my eyes with his cold hands. "Don't open your eyes till I say so." he guided me into a room and shut the door. "Now put on what's in the box and then come out." The white box was located on the sink counter. I opened it up and found a corset. It was black and red. I saw exactly where this was going. I became excited. I missed everything about Tom. I wanted him. I slipped into it. "Almost ready?" "Yep." I opened the door, Tom was waiting on the edge of a bed shirtless, in silky black boxers. I slowly walked to him making him wait each and every second. **_

_**My old friend was back - Lust.**_

_**Boy did she put on a show, for being so sweet and innocent. But this is how it was two years ago. I loved it when she would take over, it made me want her even more.**_

_**I did miss her - but I gave in. **_

_**I feel horrible.**_

_**I just need to come clean.**_

_**But not now. **_

_**Everything's going good now.**_

"_**Tomi, Promise you'll never cheat on me while were together."**_

"_**I promise babe."**_

_**Promise already broken. **_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I only had 7 days here in Germany. We went sight seeing - but none of this was new to Tom. I wanted to find something nice for my mother, she always wanted to go to Germany but was never able to. I thought I could bring some to her. I ended up getting her an apron and oven mit set. I thought she would appreciate it, with all the cooking she does.

We head back to Tom and Bill's. As me and Tom walked in I spotted Bill putting wrapped gifts under the undecorated tree. "Hey, I'm gonna go get cleaned up." Tom said as he kissed my forehead and headed upstairs. I headed into the living room where Bill was located. "The tree looks kinda bare, huh?" he asked. "Hah, yeah." "Well wanna help decorate it?" he asked pulling out a box of decorations. "Sure!"

After my shower I went down stairs. Wylie and Bill were putting on decorations on the tree. I loved seeing Wylie smile. Although her innocence kicked in the guilt if what I have done.

_The hounds of hell, they cryThat's how they get to me._

"C'mon Tom! Help me I can't reach!" Wylie said on her tippy toes trying to put the star on top of the Christmas tree. "Our parents will be coming on Wednesday." I informed. "Just Christmas eve?" "Yeah." "Okay!"

"C'mon! I have a surprise!" I grabbed Tom and pulled him upstairs. I wanted him all the time. Once we reached his room I shoved him on his bed and shut the room door. I headed to the bathroom to put another risqué outfit on. I loved acting this way. I know Tom loved it too. But I think the only reason I'm acting this way is because I don't have much time with him.

I came out in black and white lingerie and came out of the bathroom. "Uh. Heh. Wow." "Shh." I placed my finger on his lip. I went over to the stereo and put on slow music. I went over and sat on his lap. At this point I know he couldn't contain himself. I placed his hand on my chest. "You feel that?" I asked as he nodded. "That's how fast you make my heart beat." He immediately took over from there.

_Inject my head with lies_

_The pains astonishing. _

I don't deserve this.

She doesn't deserve this.

What am I doing I love her.

_Like a brick or stone_

_Slowly crushing my bones._

But I love the sex. With any girl.

But I love Wylie - she's innocent and sweet.

_Sending me to my grave_

_And it's such a fake._

Oh she's sweet alright.

What do I do?

_That this life I have made._

Just keep doing what your doing.

_I'm going insane._


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Look Wylie, there's something you should know…" Tom said quietly. "What!" Wylie said happily. "Uh-" tom started, he knew if he told her right then and there it would break her. And talk about a crappy Christmas gift. "…my parents kind of get crazy after a few drinks…" "Oh…well." Wylie had no idea where to take this conversation. "Yeah, sorry I'm just freaking out haha. You're going to be meeting my parents." Tom covered up. "It's late. Let's get to sleep!" And the lights went out.

Tom was one of the first ones awake in the house. He sat on his balcony with a hot cup of coffee. As he was trying to figure out what he should do he got a text – "So when does she leave?" Tom replied. "Look. Leave me alone. You're the cause that's going to ruin my life." A few moments later: "You could have said no but you didn't. Remember? You did this to yourself." Tom felt nervous all the time. Due to at any moment Wylie could find out about his mistake. He loved Wylie. He didn't want to hurt her, but he knows when she finds out it will be over. So he decided to make Wylie happy while he could. Before Hell breaks loose.

Wylie tossed and turned trying to get motivated to get out of bed. She finally did after 10 minutes. She wondered where Tom was. She soon heard the shower start in the bathroom. She found Tom's cell phone and picked it up. She decided to mess around, leaving a banner: "Wylie is the best " And set the phone down. Wylie waited on the bed till Tom got out of the shower.

Once Tom was out of the shower he went to check his phone, he noticed that Wylie messed with his phone, and began to panic. Wondering if she saw the texts. "Did you go through my phone…" Tom asked. "I only messed with the banner." Wylie replied and smiled. "I respect you enough not to go through your messages…is there something your hiding from me?" Tom panicked even more. Tom started when Bill interrupted. "C'mon guys, we have to go food shopping for tomorrow! I don't even know what were going to serve! Wylie, maybe you can make something American! I think my parents would like that!" Bill smiled. "Sounds good!" she replied. "Tom, go get dressed!" Bill ordered. "Okay.." Tom was safe…for now.

They arrived at the store wondering what they should make. They got supplies to make some of the traditional Christmas treats. Wylie was excited to try making the sweets, so she could possibly make them back home. Wylie decided she wanted to make a small ham, since that's what her family normally does, but she forgot the boys were vegetarian. So she went with Green bean casserole. Once they got what they needed they went back to the house.

The 3 of them watched tv. At random times the guys would laugh at the program leaving Wylie clueless to what was going on. "Guys this is boring I'm going to go take a shower." "It's only boring because you don't know what's being said ha ha" Tom laughed. "Yeah Yeah Yeah." Wylie went upstairs, once she left the two boys chatted. "If you didn't interrupt us this morning she would have found out." Tom said quietly. "Well, whether you like it or not she's gonna find out and not be so thrilled about it."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

It was Christmas Eve. Everyone in the house was preparing for the interesting night ahead of them. "Are you sure Tom?" "Yes! They're going to love you!" Tom exclaimed. Wylie was dressed in a sophisticated black dress that stopped above the knee. "You look great!" "You sure it's not to – eh" "It's perfect." Tom slipped his arms around of Wylie's stomach. "TOM – WYLIE! GET DOWN HERE!" Bill yelled up the stairs.

The two came down and waited to hear what Bill had to say. "C'mon! We still have to set out all of the food!" Everyone was setting up the food when someone opened the door and yelled "Guten Abend!" "Ma!" Bill & Tom went over to their mother and step father. Tom introduced Wylie to his parents. "My mother said you are beautiful!" "Awe, tell her I said thanks." As the night went on Tom & Bills parents got to know Wylie. And before you knew it was time for them to leave. "Your parents are so sweet!" Wylie smiled."Well, they love you!" he hugged Wylie. "I'm tired, let's get to sleep." Wylie yawned. "Sure thing, but just one moment." Tom dug around in his pocket to pull out a red velvet box. Wylie suddenly became awake again. "Here" He handed the box to Wylie. "Oh Tom You know you didn't have to- " Wylie started – "But that's why I did" Tom smiled. Wylie opened the box to a gold locket. She opened up the locket to find a small picture of them in fact; it was their first picture of them together. "Awe Tom I love it!" she jumped into his arms and hugged him. "Look. I love you no matter what and what's going to happen just remember that…" he couldn't stress that enough. The two went off to sleep.

It was Christmas day when Wylie woke up and texted her best friend "Merry Christmas! We have got to hang out as soon as I get back!" Tom, Wylie and Bill all went down stairs to exchange gifts, they were all satisfied. Wylie was sad she had to go back home soon. She wasn't sure when she would see Tom again. He did have some interviews coming up in the states though.

Wylie said her last goodbyes to the boys – Tom especially. "I'm going to miss you so much. Be safe." Tom grasped Wylie one last time. "I will be!" "Remember, I love you so much." Wylie never has seen Tom so serious. "I love you too." Tom grabbed the locket and opened and smiled. Then looked at Wylie to find her smiling as well. "You should probably get going." "Okay well I'll call you when I get home. " "Alright" The two hugged and kissed. And she was off.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Hey I'm home." Wylie said with a sigh, as she fell back onto her bed. "Good, did you have a good flight?" Tom asked as he held a picture of him and Wylie. "I miss you dearly." Wylie sighed and closed her eyes to see the visions of all the good times her and Tom had together. "I have one more Christmas present for you but, I forgot to give it to you before you left. I'm terrible!" Tom sighed. "Well, it's okay! You can just give it to me whenever I see you next!" Wylie smiled as she thought of the idea of seeing Tom again soon. "Alright, I'm going to sleep, have a good day love." Tom spoke in his sleepy voice that Wylie was in love with. "Okay, sleep well!" Conversation over.

"Hey Waverly, when you get this message please call me back. I miss you!" _She didn't answer again…did I do something wrong? _Wylie thought, but she didn't remember doing anything to set Waverly off. _Ugh, I am so tired. I hate jetlag. _Wylie decided to take a nap, before her parents came home to ask about her time in Germany.

The doorbell rung at the early hours of the day. Bill got up to see who it was; he peaked out the look through. "Oh no…" Bill whispered. "How did she?..." Bill was so confused, and ran up the stairs to wake up Tom, since it looked like the visitor was for him… "TOM…." Bill shook Tom until he woke up. "What the he-" "Go down stairs and look out the look through…" "Why?" "JUST DO IT." Tom was like a zombie rising from his bed. He slowly headed downstairs and looked to find his recent mistake. "How did she find out where we live…What do I do Bill?" Tom was in total panic mode. "She's your problem not mine. But I would start out with saying get lost…or something." Bill had no idea what to do on this kind of situation. "Okay..I'll talk to her..." Tom opened the door and blocked the way in. "Didn't you get my last text? Leave me alone. I'll get a restraining order! I'M NOT INTERESTED IN YOU! WHY CAN'T YOU GET THAT? I AM IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE." Tom was yelling so loud, his face was turning red he was fired up. "You're no fun anymore Tom. I just wanted one more touch, like a good bye feel." The woman was reaching out her hand when Tom grabbed it, and his other hand went under chin pulling her face close to his. "I'M DONE WITH YOU." Tom's veins were practically bursting out of his skin. Bill was afraid himself watching from around the corner inside. He has never seen Tom so mad. "YOU MEANT NOTHING TO ME – I USED YOU." The women then started crying. "You'll regret this Tom..." she ripped his hand off of her face and left. Tom then slammed the door and picked up a nearby vase and threw it.

Wylie woke up to the sound of her parents yelling her name in excitement. "Hi honey! I missed you so much!" Her mom came by her side and hugged her. "Hi mom! I got you something!" Wylie jumped out of her bed and got the wrapped up gift she bought in Germany. "Awe honey I love them! You know you didn't have to get me anything." Her mom was so happy. So Wylie talked and talked about her Christmas in Germany – "…and he bought me this!" Wylie lifted up the locket and opened it for her mom to see. "Wow! This must have cost a lot! You guys are pretty serious huh?" "Yes I love him and he loves me!" "So is he really a good boy?" her mother asked. "He's a sweetheart! He promised he would never treat me wrong. And I believe him!" Wylie was so content with her life.

"What do you think she meant I'll regret it?" Tom asked. "Who knows, she's crazy." Bill shrugged.


End file.
